The Moment of Truth
by Senorita Sassybuns
Summary: Snape, preparing to meet Lily goes by his 'ready to go big guy' ritual. Please R&R! I don't own anything


**AN: I was inspired by the Village People the other day to make this story. If you are a follower of my chapter story, my apologies for the long delay and I hope to have a new chapter up soon! Until that time please enjoy this story and don't forget to review!**

Severus Snape stood staring at his gaunt appearance in the mirror. He was meeting Lily in Diagon Alley soon and he was trying to find a way to try something new, fresh, and daring to mowow the lovely red head. With the help from potions, he had slicked his oily hair back. He straightened out his robes. He thought about putting on more formal robes, but found that he may come off as a douche.

Things between Lily and he hadn't been the same since that day on the grounds of Hogwarts when he called her a mudblood. Everytime he thought about that day, a fiery pain seared in his stomach and he felt as though the organ's contents would make an unwanted appearance.

He had to make it up to her. He had to show Lily Evans that he loved her more than anyone, especially any shag haired, arrogant, cocky ass bitch named Potter, ever could. As the hate for James Potter boiled in his chest, Severus' face hardened with confidence. He will win Lily's heart. There was no question. He was her best friend and he was always there for her.

The young wizard made his way toward the fireplace to floo to the ice cream parlor where they were meeting. Just before throwing the powder into the fireplace, Severus froze, feeling the fleeting feeling of cold feet. He darted out of the fireplace and locked himself in his room once more.

He paced furiously in front of his mirror, occasionally stealing glances at himself. What a fool he was! To think that he, Severus Snape, follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort, could have the beautiful Lily? She was with the Order of the Phoenix after all.

Severus stopped his pacing in front of his mirror once more. He couldn't tell Lily he loved her. Everyone knew that you can't tell a girl you like her, it just makes you look like an idiot. Yet, he wanted to get the girl and shove it in the prat James' face. Scowling at himself, once again boiling with hate, he kicked a nearby record player that was on the floor beside the mirror.

The player made a funny noise and sprang to life. Snape couldn't remember what record he left in the device, but it wasn't long before he began to recognize the up beat tunes of the Village People. It was their hit song, 'Macho Man' and Snape found himself bobbing his head along to the tune. He couldn't hide the fact that it was his favorite number after all.

In fact, Severus usually used 'Macho Man' as his pump up song. He used it whenever he was going to try and ask Lily out, or some random Slytherin girl to make Lily jealous. It never followed through in the end, but it got him to the asking part.

Lost in the song, Severus began to make muscle poses at himself. He imagine himself lifting iron on a beach. He was shiny from tan oil and his hair, grease-free, was like White Goodman's in "Dogdeball": feathered and lethal. Any man, woman, or child who passed him would stop and stare in awe. He was the most popular, handsome wizard in the entire world. HE was famous, but more importantly, he had the adoration of Lily. She was standing behind him, holding his sweat towel and water bottle. She had a broad smile on her face because she loved Severus as much as he loved her.

To show off his muscle for Lily, Snape had strapped James Potter and Sirius Black to his weight bar and proceeded to do bench presses with them. Naturally, they were gasping for breath, being squashed under the power of Snape's super muscular hands.

As the song ended and so did Severus' fantasy. His buff bod disappeared along with the satisfaction of sticking it to those no good marauders and Lily's heart. All that left was the boost of confidence that came with it.

Snape strode out of his room and back over fireplace. Without hesitation this time, he threw the floo powder down, shouting his destination. As he stepped out of the fireplace he caught sight of Lily almost instantly. She was sitting at a small table for two, picking at a sundae. He noted there was something different about her. She seemed to have some sort of glow about her, making her even more beautiful.

"Hello Lily," he greeted.

Lily jumped a little, having not seen Severus come up to her out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, hello, Severus, I didn't see you coming."

"Sorry for the scare."

"No worries I'm glad you came. I have something wonderful to tell you. I wished you were there, but we wanted to keep it very quiet," Lily explained.

"We?" Snape raised an eyebrow. He didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"James and I."

"Oh."

"We got married."

When those three words hit Severus' ears, he couldn't help but start laughing. All that was running through his head was 'Macho Man' only this time, the buff body builder winning Lily's heart was James Potter. Under normal circumstances, Snape would find this image heart shattering, but for Severus, all he pictured was James Potter's big head on a tiny body. The man couldn't even stand on his feet his head was so big. In fact, James' head was on its side in the sand with his little legs kicking furiously, trying to stand up.

As Snape fell on the floor laughing, Lily frowned, wondering if the humor Snap found in her news a good thing or a bad thing.


End file.
